


Behind Closed Doors

by HolmesianDeduction



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius wakes up in Courfeyrac's room after fainting.</p>
<p>A sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/756905">"Unexpected Results"</a> written for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/guinevere_grey">Ginger.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guinevere_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guinevere_grey/gifts).



             Marius’ eyes opened, his vision swimming, colours and lines slowly coming together to form what he quickly recognised as the ceiling of Courfeyrac’s bedroom, and a jolt of panic struck his heart as he became suddenly aware of the fact that he was laying on his back on his friend’s bed.

             “Oh! You’re awake!”

             Courfeyrac’s voice came from entirely too close, and turning his head, Marius felt his heart leap into his throat at the sight of the other man stretched out next to him on the bed, his chin resting in his hands as he propped himself up on his elbows. Almost yelping, Marius jerked back, nearly rolling off the bed in the process.

             “You!” His words came out entirely too quickly and he could feel them garbling. “You, I, I–”

             Courfeyrac only smiled and pressed a finger to his lips. “You fainted. I’ve been sitting here watching and waiting for you to wake up – to make sure you were all right.”

             His face colouring under his freckles, Marius refused to meet his friend’s gaze. “But I…you…”

             He trailed off when he felt Courfeyrac’s fingers cup his chin almost gingerly, and allowed him to turn his head. When he finally met the other’s gaze, he swallowed hard and fought the urge to pull away again.

             “May I?” Courfeyrac’s voice was quiet, as if he were asking to handle a particularly expensive and fragile vase rather than – Marius didn’t dare allow himself to guess what it was Courfeyrac was asking, he merely nodded silently, his throat bobbing as he did so.

             Then there was a soft huff of air and Courfeyrac was kissing him, his hands slipping to cup his jaw and press into his back, and for a brief, dizzying moment, all Marius was aware of was the way that a thick, wavy lock of Courfeyrac’s hair was tickling his face, the way that there was always the faintest whiff of cinnamon on him, and the way that Courfeyrac’s lips were just a little bit dry, but all the more considerate for it, and he found himself kissing back, his hands slipping up to his friend’s shoulders and into his hair.

             When Courfeyrac finally pulled away, Marius’ face was flushed and his hair mussed, but he was smiling, and when he finally got his breath back, all he could manage was a barely audible “How?”

             Leaning in, Courfeyrac grazed his lips over Marius’ before allowing himself a chuckle. “You thought I didn’t know?”

             His forehead creasing slightly, Marius nodded, then pursed his lips. “But if you knew then why–?” He let the question trail off unfinished, his eyes dropping.

             “Marius.” Courfeyrac’s fingers lifted his chin again. “I didn’t want to push you – I know how you are – you would have felt pushed if you knew that I knew.”

             At this Marius started to protest, but then sighed and laid his head back instead. “How long?”

             “Does it matter?” He could feel Courfeyrac’s eyes on him, and for the first time, heard the faintest tinges of anxiety in his voice.

              _Of course it matters._

             “I suppose not.” Smiling a little, Marius looked at him again and leaned up to allow himself to be kissed again. “After all, we’re here now.”

              _And in the end, that matters more._


End file.
